memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Diskussionen für eure mobilen Nutzer
Vor inzwischen mehr als anderthalb Jahren haben wir uns schon einmal an euch gewandt um die damals noch brandneuen Funktionen vorzustellen. Zu der Zeit hattet ihr euch dagegen entschieden, sie als Beta-Tester auszuprobieren. Seitdem haben sich die Diskussionen allerdings ein ganzes Stück weiterentwickelt (mit einem Header, Benachrichtigungen, einem Insights-Tool, etc. - mehr dazu findet ihr im FANDOM Blog auf der Community Deutschland). Sie sind inzwischen ein Standard-Feature, auf 80% aller Communitys in Betrieb und können nun auch für Memory Alpha einen Mehrwert bieten - insbesondere, da bald ‘’Discovery’’ ansteht. Zwar werden Bearbeiter primär erst nach der Ausstrahlung der Folgen gebraucht, wenn es verlässliche Infos zu dokumentieren gibt. Aber viele finden schon jetzt ihren Weg zum Wiki, neugierig darauf, was es schon zur Serie zu wissen gibt, und vor allem darauf, sich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen. Sobald die Folgen ausgestrahlt werden, gibt es dann noch mehr Gesprächsstoff. Damit diese Nutzer sich hier ebenfalls aufgehoben fühlen und einen Grund sehen, dem Wiki treu zu bleiben, werden wir diesen Monat für das englische und deutsche Memory Alpha die Diskussionen aktivieren und den entsprechenden Apps hinzufügen. Sie werden voraussichtlich eine neue Generation an Fans anziehen, da sie sich besonders an mobile Nutzer richten. Die englischsprachige FANDOM-Star-Trek-App (verfügbar auch auf Deutsch für Android und iOS) hat zwar bereits Diskussionen, allerdings sind diese noch nicht im dazugehörigen Wiki verankert, sondern im Trek Initiative Wiki project, wo sich eine kleine aber solide Gemeinschaft gebildet hat. Diese wird ins englische Memory Alpha verschoben, was den Vorteil hat, dass dort keine neuen Moderatoren rekrutiert werden müssen, und sich keine zusätzliche Arbeit für die Admins ergibt. In eurem Fall steht es euch frei, ob ihr die neue Diskussionsplattform nutzen (und moderieren) möchtet oder nicht. Wir können beim Einrichten der Kategorien und Richtlinien helfen und für den Anfang Moderatoren zur Verfügung stellen, bis sich passende Kandidaten unter den Diskussionen-Nutzern selbst finden. Je mehr Nutzer der Desktop-Community, wo sich die meisten aktiven Bearbeiter aufhalten, auch in den Diskussionen aktiv sind, desto besser stehen allerdings die Chancen, dass die neuen Nutzer Verständnis dafür entwickeln, wie das Wiki funktioniert und sich an den Artikeln beteiligen. So könnt ihr neue Archivisten und regelmäßige Mitglieder für die Community gewinnen. Wer nicht an der Plauderseite des Fan-Seins interessiert ist, kann sich ungestört weiter auf Artikel konzentrieren: Die Logs und Letzten Änderungen werden die Diskussionen nicht überfluten, weil sie dort nicht angezeigt werden, und da sie auch nicht direkt mit Artikeln verknüpft sind, lenken sie auch nicht von Diskussionsseiten-Debatten über den eigentlichen Artikel und dessen Pflege ab. Ihr werdet die Diskussionen lediglich als Link in der Navigation sehen und in Post-Vorschau-Modulen im Footer. Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will, der hat dann mit den Diskussionen einen geeigneten Bereich dafür - egal, ob er sich auf dem Desktop, im mobilen Browser oder in der App befindet. Fragen? Einige findet hier vermutlich schon in den FAQ beantwortet. Für alle weiteren bin ich da! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:08, 15. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Wir haben die Diskussionen für das Wiki nun aktiviert. Es wird allerdings noch etwa ein bis zwei Wochen dauern, bis sie auch in der Star Trek App für die Nutzer dort sichtbar werden, daher erwarten wir bis dahin erstmal nicht viel Aktivität. Von eurer Seite aus muss nichts getan werden - es sei denn, jemand möchte sich um den neuen Bereich kümmern, Kategorien anlegen oder die Richtlinien anpassen. Wir haben einen erfahrenen Diskussionen-Nutzer, der gerne anfänglich in euren Diskussionen nach dem Rechten sieht, und der sich dort auch bald selbst vorstellen wird. Dafür werde ich ihm Moderatoren-Rechte geben, er wird sich aber im Rest des Wikis nicht einmischen, außer, ihr ermuntert ihn ausdrücklich dazu. Falls doch noch Fragen aufkommen, sagt Bescheid! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:22, 24. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Wie du selbst einleitend sagtest, wurde der Vorschlag hier bereits einmal abgelehnt. Dies, zusammen mit dem enormen Gegenwind den der erneute Vorstoß in der englischen MA erhielt, sowie dem kompletten ignorieren hier, könnte womöglich ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass eventuell kein sonderlich großes Interesse daran besteht. :Aber gut, weil du es bist will ich die Sache gerne nochmal etwas genauer Ausführen. Ich muss nämlich gestehen, dass ich das Vorgehen seitens Wikia teilweise etwas befremdlich finde. :Damit diese Nutzer sich hier ebenfalls aufgehoben fühlen und einen Grund sehen, dem Wiki treu zu bleiben, werden wir diesen Monat für das englische und deutsche Memory Alpha die Diskussionen aktivieren und den entsprechenden Apps hinzufügen. :Kein 'falls ihr wollt' oder 'bieten wir euch an'. Wir werden nicht gefragt, ob wir diese Funktion wollen. Wir werden freundlicherweise darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir diese Funktion bekommen werden. :Doch siehst du, die MA ist eine der ältesten und größten Wikis in Deutschland, mit einer sehr langen Tradition und festgesteckten Zielen. Aus diesem Grund geben wir jedem neuen Benutzer eine Reihe von Richtlinien und Vorschlägen mit, einer davon lautet Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. Und dort wird gleich als zweiter Punkt aufgeführt: Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. :Ich habe mir mal die Mühe gemacht, die Diskussionen im Trek Initiative Wiki project etwas näher anzusehen. An vorderster Stelle finden sich dort so spannende Themen wie "Wo kann ich einen Star-Trek-Kalender kaufen?", "Ich finde in DS9 ging es viel zu oft um Quark", "Wie soll ich meine Katze nennen?", "Habe gerade ENT gekauft. Mit welcher Folge soll ich beginnen?" (meistgegebe Antwort: Fange vorne an, und höre hinten auf) oder "Die Galaxy-Klasse sieht ohne die Untertassensektion echt kacke aus". Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich vom Mehrwert dieser Funktion noch nicht ganz überzeugt bin? :Oder, um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken: Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will der sucht in der MA an der falschen Stelle. Wer gerne seine eigenen Gedanken und Ideen mitteilen möchte, kann dies auf einer der hunderten Fan-Seiten im Netz machen, doch wir sind eine Enzyklopädie. :Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schwer sich Wikia mit diesem Gedanken zu tun scheint. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen scheint ihr der Meinung zu sein, ein Wiki sollte in erster Linie eine Social-Media-Platform sein, und dieser ganze Artikel-Unsinn wäre nur schmückendes Beiwerk um die Leute bei Laune zu halten. :Sätze wie Wer nicht an der Plauderseite des Fan-Seins interessiert ist, kann sich ungestört weiter auf Artikel konzentrieren zeigen es nur zu deutlich, und sind in ihrer Naivität schon wieder fast witzig. Es ist wirklich beruhigend zu wissen, dass wir fortan nicht gezwungen sein werden die ganze Zeit über nur zu plaudern, sondern ihr es uns erlaubt hin und wieder noch Artikel schreiben zu dürfen. :Mir wäre neu, dass die Wikipedia ein Diskussionsplattform zum Spekulieren unterhält. Und ich erwarte dort auch keine. :PS. Und hieß es anfangs noch Wir können ... helfen und für den Anfang Moderatoren zur Verfügung stellen, was wie ein nett gemeintes Angebot klingt. Wenn die Realität aber dann aussieht, dass hier ohne weitere Rücksprache irgendwelchen Leuten Rechte vergeben werden die bisher 0 in der MA aktiv war, und wir lediglich mit der wagen Ankündigung vertröstet werden, dass sich diese Person hier irgendwann auch mal selbst vorstellen wird, dann läuft hier zumindest bei der Reihenfolge irgendetwas komplett schief. :(Und es ist mir völlig egal, was sie mit diesen Rechten alles können, und ob sie sich in den normalen Wiki-Ablauf einmischen oder nicht. Es geht ums Prinzip. Wozu haben wir denn hier etablierte Wahlverfahren für die Rechtevergabe?) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:26, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Stimme Tribble-Freund hier vollumfänglich zu: Bitte DEAKTIVIERT die hier nicht erwünschte Diskussionsfunktion wieder umgehend. Und solltet Ihr in Zukunft wieder tolle, neue, funkige, supercoole Features entwickeln, dann seid bitte so höflich, vorher anzufragen und auf eine entsprechende Reaktion unsererseits zu warten, bevor Ihr etwas aktiviert. Auch wenn's mal wieder länger dauert ;). Vielen Dank und �� --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:29, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) / Erg.: --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:15, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Zumindest was den letzten Punkt angeht, muss man aber auch fair bleiben: Zwischen den beiden Texten von Mira lagen über eine Woche. Es war also durchaus teilweise auch ein Versäumnis von uns, nicht umgehend darauf reagiert zu haben (anders als unsere englischen Kollegen). :Was natürlich am Kernpunkt unserer Kritik (schlecht formulierter Text, ignorieren vorheriger Bedenken, Schweigen als Zustimmung auffassen, und Rechtevergabe an Fremde ohne Absprache) nichts ändert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:54, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Hab's leicht ergänzt. Danke für den Hinweis. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:15, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Die Diskussionen sind inzwischen kein Beta-Feature mehr, das Communitys bei Interesse ausprobieren können oder auch nicht, es ist nun (obwohl noch nicht ganz fertig entwickelt) eine Standardfunktion. Langfristig bekommen alle Communitys Diskussionen. Es ist zwar kein Nutzer gezwungen, sie zu benutzen oder auch nur zu besuchen, aber die Option, sie komplett für das Wiki abzuschalten, gibt es inzwischen nicht mehr. :::Bei der Wahl des Moderatorenteams habt ihr aber natürlich ein Mitspracherecht und könnt ganz unabhängig entscheiden, wer dort moderiert, solltet ihr das wünschen. Da ich eine Zeit lang keine Rückmeldung erhalten habe und da ihr zuvor schon einmal signalisiert habt, dass ihr an Diskussionen kein Interesse habt, ist es vielmehr ein Angebot von uns, einen Moderator zu stellen. :::Wir hoffen natürlich, dass die Diskussionen hier erfolgreich werden - im Idealfall dem Wiki neue Bearbeiter bringen und selbst im unerwarteten schlimmsten Fall auf das Informationsarchiv, das ihr hier aufbaut und pflegt, keinerlei negativen Auswirkungen hat. In jedem Fall soll es zumindest denjenigen Nutzern, die sich gerne unterhalten, Freude bereiten und sie näher an die Plattform binden. Dafür braucht es mindestens einen Moderator, vermutlich mehr, und um euch die Mühe zu sparen und trotzdem von Anfang an zu gewähren, dass jemand ein Auge auf die Diskussionen hat, haben wir einen Kandidaten gefunden. Er ist einer der Moderatoren der Trek Initiative (das heißt, er wird Moderator auf Memory Alpha in Englisch sein, sobald die Diskussionen dorthin umgezogen sind), spricht Deutsch und ist auch in den Jedipedia-Diskussionen sehr aktiv. :::Ihr könnt euer eigenes Moderatorenteam zusammenstellen, wenn ihr hiermit nicht einverstanden seid. Ich würde ihm aber eine Chance geben - er kennt sich mit Star Trek aus und hat sowohl Wiki- als auch Moderationserfahrung in den Diskussionen, und ist daher sicher bei weitem kein schlechter Kandidat. :::Rein durch das Hinzufügen der Diskussionen wird Memory Alpha keine Social-Media-Seite oder ändert sich sonstwie grundlegend. Das wollten wir auch nicht, da wir sehr wohl zu schätzen wissen, was für eine verlässliche, traditionsreiche und maßgebliche Informationsquelle ihr hier aufgebaut habt. Nutzer, die an sozialen Interaktionen interessiert sind, gibt es aber bestimmt, sonst müsstet ihr neuen Benutzern ja nicht explizit erklären, dass sie dafür Online-Foren aufsuchen sollen. Nun gibt es ein solches im Anschluss an das Wiki selbst, wohin ihr sie schicken könnt. Falls jemand dann auch Interesse hat, an den Artikeln mitzuhelfen, hat er es nicht weit. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:35, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn Sie lügen, lügen Sie konsequent! - Erwerbsregel # 60 :Es ist gerade mal 2 Tage her, da hast du mir in einem anderen Wiki das Angebot gemacht hast, Diskussionen einzurichten. Demnach ist es also keine unumgängliche Standardfunktion, zumindest noch nicht und offenbar auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit, andernfalls wäre das Angebot überflüssig. Auffällig ist ebenfalls, dass in der MA/en, wo sich früher Gegenwind gestellt hat, die Funktion ebenfalls noch nicht aktiviert wurde, und Wikia sich zu diesem Thema auch schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr geäußert hat. :Natürlich ist klar, dass ihr am Ende am längeren Hebel sitzt. Wenn ihr darauf besteht, dass die Diskussionen aktiviert bleiben, können wir nichts dagegen machen. Aber genausowenig könnt ihr unsere Regeln beeinflussen. :Falls es also unumgänglich ist, werden wir wie von dir vorgeschlagen ein eigenes Moderatorenteam zusammenstellen, dass darauf achtet dass die Grundsätze der MA eingehalten werden. Und dies schließt ebenfalls ein, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Funkton für keine Gespräche zweckenfremdet wird, die nicht unmittelbar der Verbesserung unserer Artikel dienen. Denn Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:17, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Meine Nachricht an dich dort ist ebenfalls mehr ein FYI als ein Angebot. Von den ca. 120 Communitys auf Deutsch, die eine eigene App haben, haben mittlerweile nur noch eine handvoll keine Diskussionen, und auch dort werden sie demnächst aktiviert. Die Nachricht, die wir auch den anderen Communitys zuvor hinterlassen haben, ist ebenso wie hier eher dazu gedacht, herauszufinden, ob ihr Fragen dazu habt, Bedenken deswegen, wer das moderieren soll (gerade wenn es nur einen oder keinen aktiven Admin oder Mod gibt) oder besondere Wünsche, was die Umsetzung angeht (z.B. ob die Foren gleich rüberkopiert werden sollen, wo es solche denn gibt, oder nicht). Es ist also für alle eine unumgängliche Standardfunktion, nur wann genau sie aktiviert wird, variiert. Memory Alpha auf Englisch sollte eigentlich zeitgleich mit euch Diskussionen bekommen. Der Grund, warum das noch nicht passiert ist, ist technischer Natur: Dort sollen sie nicht einfach eingeschaltet, sondern von der Trek Initiative rübergeschoben werden, was zusätzliche IT-Arbeit erfordert und sich gerade hinzieht. Wo ihr die Wahl habt, ist, wem ihr die Moderation in die Hände legen wollt, sofern ihr euch dazu entscheidet, daran aktiv mitzuwirken. Das fände ich super, da die neuen Nutzer dann einen heißen Draht zum Rest der Community haben und eine viel bessere Informationsquelle dazu, was man sonst zum Wiki beitragen kann, und wie. Ich fände es allerdings schade, wenn von vorneherein sämtliche Themen, die sich nicht konkret ums Artikel verbessern drehen, unterdrückt würden. Klar müsst ihr die neuen Nutzer nicht jeden Mist posten lassen, der ihnen gerade einfällt. Im Gegenteil: Die Diskussionen sollten schon die Qualitätsstandards einer Community wiederspiegeln. Die Diskussionen sind aber auch keine erweiterte Diskussionsseiten-Sammlung, die das Wiki ja auch nicht braucht, Diskussionsseiten hat es schon. Zumindest probeweise für ein paar Monate würde ich den Diskussionen die Chance geben, sich halbwegs natürlich zu entwickeln (mit etwas Lenkung seits der Moderatoren zu gehaltvollen Diskussionsthemen hin), um zu sehen, was sich daraus vielleicht ergeben kann. Bis jetzt tut sich dort ja auch noch nichts. Das wird vermutlich erst anfangen, wenn die Diskussionen auch eurer App hinzugefügt sind - damit könnt ihr in ein paar weiteren Wochen rechnen. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:04, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :In deinem Eingangspost sagtest du, dass noch 20% der Communities ohne Diskussionen auskommen würden (ob sich dies nun auf die tausenden von Wikis insgesamt bezieht oder nur auf die 120 mit APP wird nicht klar, aber es ist so oder so eine hohe Zahl). Ich sehe also absolut keinen Grund dazu, es ausgerechnet hier in der Memory Alpha überstürzen zu wollen. :Natürlich hast du recht, es ist immer schwer etwas zu beurteilen bevor man es nicht probiert hat. Immerhin sind wir ja keine Unmenschen, die prinzipiell erstmal gegen alles wären. Ich wäre daher sogar fast bereit gewesen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, hättest du nicht einen ganz entscheidenden Fehler gemacht: Du hast in deinem Eingangspost einen Link zu den Diskussionen der Trek Initiative gepostet, welcher eindrucksvoll demonstriert, wieso wir soetwas hier nicht haben wollen. Auch andere Versuche von Wikia irgendwie hip und Cool zu wirken, wie Star Trek Fragen, besitzen bestenfalls einen starken Fremdschämfaktor. :Du kannst noch so oft betonen, dass der Rest des Wikis durch die neue Funktion nicht beeinflusst wird. Doch WIR sind es die dieses Wiki bilden, und darum haben WIR zu beurteilen ob und in welchem Maße eine Beinflussung dadurch stattfindet. :Wir haben über 12 Jahre hart daran gearbeitet, den Ruf zu bekommen eine seriöse Referenzquelle zum Thema Star Trek zu sein. Natürlich wird dieser Ruf dadurch beeinflusst, wenn wir nebenan Diskussionen laufen haben, ob T'Pol oder Seven of Nine die größeren Hupen besitzt. :Wenn die anderen Admins damit einverstanden sind, würde ich dir diesem Grund folgenden Gegenvorschlag machen: Wir werden die Funktion wie von dir gewünscht testen. Sagen wir bis Ende Oktober (einen Monat nach dem Start von Discovery). Doch sollte sie bis dahin keinen Anklang finden, oder die dort stattfindenden Gesprächen nicht einem von uns willkürlich festgelegten Qualitätsstandard entsprechen, bekommen wir hier und jetzt die bindende Zusage, dass die Funktion danach unverzüglich und dauerhaft wieder deaktiviert wird. :Und sag jetzt nicht wieder, dass dies nicht möglich sei. Wikia hat schon früher einzelnen Communities Sonderkonditionen eingeräumt (Beispielsweise hat die Uncyclopedia ein völlig anderes Seitendesign). Alternativ wäre auch die Möglichkeit, die Diskussionen zwar ein der APP zu belassen, aber aus der Browserversion wieder zu entfernen (wie es momentan noch im englischen der Fall ist, was technisch also durchaus möglich ist) ein Kompromiss, mit dem wir vermutlich leben könnten. :Falls euch beides nicht zusagt, bleibt es halt wie im Beitrag zuvor besprochenem Szenario. Aber wäre dies wirklich das, was ihr anstrebt? Ich schätze, Neulinge würden sich in einer Community ganz ohne Diskussions-Möglichkeit wesentlich wohler fühlen, als in einer wo ein kleiner Moderatoren-Hitler herrscht der ihnen ständig über den Mund fährt. :Außerdem dürfte wohl keine von beiden Seiten ein Interesse daran haben, dass sich der weltweit größte Wiki-Host und seine zweitgrößte Community eine dauerhafte öffentliche Schlammschlacht liefern. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:37, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Irgendwie vermisse ich hier ein kleines Quäntchen Transparenz, wenn ich mir die anfangs angesprochene FAQ durchlese. :: Wie kann ich für meine Community die Diskussionen bekommen? Sende einfach eine Anfrage über Spezial:Kontakt. (Aus dem FAQ) :: In eurem Fall steht es euch frei, ob ihr die neue Diskussionsplattform nutzen (und moderieren) möchtet oder nicht. (Erster Beitrag) :: Wir haben die Diskussionen für das Wiki nun aktiviert. (Erster Beitrag) ::Hier muss ich sagen, dass es sich so liest, als müssten jene Wikis, die Interesse an dem Diskussions-Feature haben, eigenständig (!) eine Anfrage an Wikia richten, damit diese das Feature einrichten kann. Wir haben dieses aber bereits zuvor abgelehnt, auch jetzt gibt es keinen Befürworter für das Feature und dennoch setzt ihr euch über unsere Köpfe hinweg und wollt es aktivieren. Setzt sogar schon Moderatoren ein und vergebt Rechte. Wir haben keinen Antrag für das Feature gestellt (jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste), wir haben nicht darum gebeten, dass wir einen Moderator vor die Nase bekommen, der hier in keinster Weise aktiv war und den auch sonst niemand kennt. Und der dann zudem auch noch besagte Rechte erhält. All das ohne irgendeine Rücksprache mit Admins oder Bürokraten. Ihr habt es einfach gemacht! Und bitte, ein einzelner Forumspost, der bei der Fülle an Bearbeitungen in den "letzten Bearbeitungen" eh untergeht ist irgendwie zu einfach gedacht. :: Aber viele finden schon jetzt ihren Weg zum Wiki, neugierig darauf, was es schon zur Serie zu wissen gibt, und vor allem darauf, sich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen. :: Sie werden voraussichtlich eine neue Generation an Fans anziehen, da sie sich besonders an mobile Nutzer richten. ::Wir hatten bislang wohl keinen allzu großen Mangel an neuen Archivisten, das konnte man schon seit dem Reboot der Star-Trek-Filme im Jahr 2009 sehen. Dort gab es auch haufenweise neue Nutzer, die sich aufgrund neuer Inhalte hier aktiv eingebunden haben. Inwieweit eine Diskussionsplattform, die es in vergleichbarer Weise auf zig Fanseiten gibt, da groß was ändern soll, es entzieht sich bislang meinem Verständnis. Wir haben uns auch abseits von diesem Feature damals bewusst gegen Artikelkommentare (siehe Forum:Artikel-Kommentare) entschieden, weil dort in anderen Wikis, welche diese verwenden, ausschließlich belangloser Blödsinn diskutiert wurde. In meinen Augen wird es bei besagtem Diskussions-Feature unter dem Strich auf dieselbe Situation hinauslaufen. Und nichts von den dann erfolgenden Diskussionen wird für die MA irgendeinen Nutzen haben, da wir hier eine Enzyklopädie erstellen wollen. Das sollte auch Wikia über die Jahre mittlerweile verstanden haben. Mehr dazu im letzten Abschnitt, da ihr dort das unvermeidliche Problem bereits ansprecht. :: Je mehr Nutzer der Desktop-Community, wo sich die meisten aktiven Bearbeiter aufhalten, auch in den Diskussionen aktiv sind, desto besser stehen allerdings die Chancen, dass die neuen Nutzer Verständnis dafür entwickeln, wie das Wiki funktioniert und sich an den Artikeln beteiligen. ::Auch hier muss ich widersprechen. Ihr gebt an, je mehr Nutzer aktiv sind, desto mehr Verständnis erlangt die Gemeinschaft, wie eine Wiki funktioniert. Sorry, aber das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Wikia selbst hat allgemeine Hilfe-Seiten, die sogar im Fall der urpsrünglichen Wiki, der Wikipedia, den Benutzer in seinem Umfang fast schon erschlägt. Ebenso besitzen wir mit unserer Hilfe ein umfangreiches Nachschlagewerk (erwähnte ich bereits die "Enzyklopädie"? Kleiner Scherz am Rande), welche extra auf die deutsche MA angepasst ist, da sicherlich mal hier und da etwas von den allgemeinen Hilfen abweichen kann. :: Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will, der hat dann mit den Diskussionen einen geeigneten Bereich dafür ::Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussions-Forum Diese Vorgabe, dass wir eine Enzyklopädie sind (fällt reichlich oft der Begriff oder?) haben wir unter anderem auch in diesem Satz verankert, der hier seit Ewigkeiten gilt und von allen Verantwortlichen (Admins, Bürokraten, ...) beherzt wird und an das sich auch jeder Nutzer zu halten scheint. Klar gibt es einige, die mal eine Frage stellen, aber werden diese Nutzer auf diesen Satz hingewiesen, so hatte bisher jeder Verständnis dafür. Und jetzt scheint es, als würde sich Wikia einfach über die durch UNSERE Gemeinschaft über die Jahre hinweg entwickelten Prinzipien hinwegsetzen. Bitte, ihr habt es an meinem mittelgroßen Roman sicherlich merken können: Die Memory Alpha sieht sich seit je her als Enzyklopädie! Bitte habt auch mal den Mut, die Wikis ihr Ding machen zu lassen und setzt uns nicht permanent und ungefragt (!) irgendwelche Funktionen vor die Nase, die niemand (!) befürwortet. Ich verstehe es nicht, ich bin seit 2005 in der MA tätig und kriege immer mehr den Eindruck, dass Wikia alles bestimmen will. Der User verliert nach und nach scheinbar sein Mitspracherecht, denn damals abgelehnte Features werden nun einfach umgesetzt. ::All das soll hier keinen Streit ausbrechen lassen, aber Wikia hatte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mal Alleingänge ohne Rücksprache getätigt, daher eine letzte Bitte an euch: Bemuttert nicht eure Wikis, lasst ihnen Freiräume, um selbst über Features entscheiden zu können. Die Sonderkonditionen anderer Wikis wurden ja bereits angesprochen. Und alles auf "ist technisch nicht anders möglich" ist auch nur die nette Umschreibung von "ihr könnt eh nichts dagegen machen". -- 13:41, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::Also wenn neue Funktionen eingefügt werden, von denen man weiß, dass einige Wikis das prinzipiell nicht nutzen oder zur Verfügung stellen wollen, dann sollte man zumindest auch die Möglichkeit einbauen, dass deaktivieren zu können. Wäre echt gut, wenn man sich mal mit Benutzern der Wikis abspricht, bevor man ihnen so etwas aufdrückt. Diskussionen sind genauso unsinnig wie die Kommentarfuntkion für Artikel, da dies meist nur von Gelegenheitsnutzern verwendet wird, die ihren Müll abladen wollen und keinen Beitrag zur eigentlichen Arbeit leisten wollen. Insgesammt macht das hier nur mehr Arbeit für die aktiven Benutzer, als es Vorteile bringt. Insgesammt bringen uns Kommentare wir "Der neue Lieutenant war echt scheiße" oder "XY ist wirklich süß" nicht weiter und diejenigen, die so etwas von sich geben, werden kaum helfen, einen anstendigen Artikel zu verfassen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:45, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC)